The Guardian of Amity Park
by PurpleNiki
Summary: Hi. My name is Danny Fenton. You may also know me as Danny Phantom. Its been 4 years since I saved the world from our biggest threat, the Disateroid. That fruit-loop Vlad doesn't dare show his face around here ever again. Not after he caused this whole mess and left us no way of saving ourselves. That is until I came up with the idea that saved us. Not until now. Book 1
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! This is my very first story. Thanks for checking it out! Any comments on what you think are greatly appreciated._**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS! All characters used belong to their respective owners, (not me!) but, I do own this idea**

 **thanks!**

 **I hope you enjoy my story!**

Hi. My name is Danny Fenton. You may also know me as Danny Phantom. Its been 4 years since I saved the world from our biggest threat, the Disateroid. That fruit-loop Vlad doesn't dare show his face around here ever again. Not after he caused this whole mess and left us no way of saving ourselves. That is until I came up with the idea that saved us. Not until now.

"I don't know where you've been, or what makes you think you can show your face around here again, and honestly, I don't care. But YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

I was so mad at him I didn't even notice how much he had changed. His once black hair was now a dark grey, glowing red eyes looked dull. I even missed the fact that he had an eyepatch on; and the scar running up and down is face, starting from that eyepatch. He looked worn and tired, and this was in his GHOST form. I just so happen to have been patrolling Amity Park when Vlad showed up.

I split into 4, surrounded him with each of my hands lit with a glowing green ball of ecto-energy. "As you can see, Vlad, I've been practicing. I'm stronger than when you left. Stronger than the likes of you!" the four of us chorused.

All of us open fired on Vlad. After a good five seconds we stopped. Vlad sighed in exhaustion and I saw the transformation rings appear around his waist, but they never moved.

Tiredly he said, "Daniel you mustn't waste your energy on me. Instead, focus it on them-!" As he finished, a beam coming from the middle of the air shot at Vlad, but hit one of my clones instead, who flew into Vlad.

"Who are 'them'?" the clone who was shot into Vlad asked cautiously.

"Are 'them' a ghost?" I asked.

"No. They are called Ravagers."

" 'Ravagers'?" I questioned.

"Yes. They are a very evil group of aliens who want to destroy me!" Hearing the stress he put on the word "evil", I knew he was lying.

"Evil huh? Nah I'm sure they are after you for a good reason knowing you. So why do they want to destroy you? What did you do this time Vlad!?"

"Me?! I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, I find that hard to believe." I sneered.

"Daniel you don't understand! They-ack!" By this point I had recalled all my clones to hear his sob story, so that this time when the beam shot, it hit its target straight on. As Vlad fell down to Amity Park, I knew this would be a big fight, and I dove down to catch him.

"Oh Daniel I just knew you would help me." He said as I grabbed him and flew away from Amity.

"I'm not helping you. I'm doing my job and protecting Amity from you and your mistakes." As I expected, the "Ravager" ship followed me. As it did at least 20 smaller ships came off it and raced after me. I found a clearing nearby and set Vlad down.

"Now, try to get your butt kicked in a direction away from any populated areas." As I finished that sentence, I heard a sharp whistling. I heard the sound of something whizzing fast. And it was getting louder very, very, very fast. I almost didn't have time to react. I immediately grabbed Vlad and turned us both intangible.

"Well, well, well, Vladdy. Looks like you got yourself a good guard dog!"

 **Chapter 2 and 3 are next. I think I will try to post chapter 4 tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. This is the second and final chapter for tonight.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first, this, and the following chapters.**

" 'Guard dog?!' I am NOT his guard dog." I sneered as I turned around.

Another sharp whistle went through the air and a spear-needle type thingy with a glowing red end and a red trail whizzed by my head, and went to a man in a maroon cloak with brown edges. He had a suit in similar colors and had deep, rich blue skin. He had a couple crooked golden teeth in his smile. He had a red (stripe?) on his head; almost like a crooked, red, Mohawk. Everything about him yelled, "crooked". I started to believe what Vlad had said about them being evil.

"Who and what the heck are you?" I questioned.

"My name is Yondu Udonta. I am the captain of the Ravagers. And you are?"

"You missed the second question. WHAT are you? An alien?"

"I guess you could say that. Now I asked, who are you?" Yondu responded with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"My name is Danny Phantom. Now do you mind telling me what you are doing here and why you want Vlad. Besides obvious reasons." I added.

"Hey!" Vlad interjected. "Now let's not worry about that now! You two should get along just fine! I'm just gonna-"

"Oh no you don't!" I split into 4 again before he could run away like the coward he was. The 3 clones went to work. Two of them holding each of Vlad's arms, with fourth standing behind him, with his arms crossed.

Satisfied, I turned back to Yondu. "Now, where were we?"

"Nifty power you got there boy-o. Vladdy here has the exact same one." Yondu observed, now oddly interested.

"Me and Vlad have similar powers. He has some I don't and vise-versa. But if you don't start talking, you will get the pleasure of experiencing a lot of them."

"Ha! I like you! How would you like to join my crew?" By this point, his "crew" were off their ships and gathering around Yondu.

"Not on your lifetime." I replied with no hesitation.

"Shame. I really liked you. You got a fire about you. Too bad I'm gonna have to kill the both y'all."  
"Now, I gotta ask Vladdy, did those Guardians shoo you away?"

" _Guardians_?" I thought.

"Actually-" a new voice shouted from somewhere off in the distance. "He was leading you right into our trap. Good work Vlad."

"Huh?! Quill you better stop playing around and come out now boy-o!" Yondu said as he and his crew looked around fearfully.

Suddenly, another Ravager ship appeared in thin air, and a raccoon with a gun and clothes, a giant tree with legs, a green lady with a sword, a blue man with only pants on, and with blue skin and maroon markings on his skin, who held an ax in one hand, and a knife in another, and a guy in Ravager clothes and a silver, exterminator mask with glowing red eyes and a blaster in each of his hands jumped down from the sky.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" I muttered under my breath.

 **Whoo! Poor Danny is having a rough time isn't he? I have been prewritting the next few chapters, but please share you opinions so I can edit them!**

 **Thanks and see y'all next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry! I was re-reading the first chapter and I saw that I had promised chapter 3 and at the beginning of chapter 2 I said I wouldn't upload it. I'm so sorry to confuse you guys like that!  
Well, here is your deserved chapter 3. I hope you enjoy!**

"Well, well, well Quill. A very smart move. But I'm afraid you are out numbered."

I was so taken aback, that my clones returned, leaving Vlad able to slowly back away and join ranks with the "Guardians", drawing a weapon of his own, with his other hand glowing with pink, ecto-energy.

"I tried telling you Daniel, but you wouldn't listen."

"Can we trust this guy Vlad?" the dude in the Ravager uniform and exterminator mask asked.

"Against Yondu? Yes." Vlad responded with a pleading look on his face as he looked towards me.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake trusting you Vlad." I said as I floated up beside him and lit my hands with my own ecto-energy. "You better hope so as well." I said turning to look at Vlad. My eyes flashed dangerously.

"I assure you, you can trust us." The green lady stated.

I directed my attention back to Yondu, who he and his crew also drew their weapons. "Well. I guess that just means you. As protector of Amity Park, and the EARTH, for that matter, I declare that you Ravagers are not welcome here. Leave now and I promise I won't hurt you too much." I stated confidently.

But Yondu only laughed. "Oh yeah? I'd love to see you try to make us leave." He hissed, and resumed laughing along with his crew.

"I wish I could say I didn't want to do this, but-." I took in a deep breath, and released my Ghostly Wail. Yondu and his men fell back, and their ships were becoming more and more damage by the second. I let it last for about 10 seconds. It took a LOT of my energy, but I had enough left to continue floating there, and stay in my ghost form. I noticed a look of horror, fear, and surprise on Vlad's face. The thought brought a small smile to my lips.

Meanwhile, Yondu, his men, and their ships where not doing so hot. Most of the ships were destroyed, and almost all of his men were unconscious.

Yondu stood up shakily. "you- you- you-…" he stuttered.

"I tried to warn you." I said; with a hint of cockiness in my voice.

"You won't get away with this Danny Phantom!" Yondu shouted before falling limp.

"Get away with what? Protecting the Earth? Well guess what? I just did." I stated to the unconscious Yondu.

By this point, I had just about used up all my energy. But I refused to let the rings appear. I turned to the Guardians. "Now. Would anyone like to explain why you are here? And why I shouldn't do the same to you?"

 **hehe I left a nice little cliff hanger for y'all!**  
 ***receives glares*  
Nope! not posting chapter 4 till tomorrow! Enjoy!**

 **Also, sorry for the cheesiness. I promise it does get _slightly_ better as we go along.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here you go! I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. And I'm almost to chapter 6 for pre-writing, so speak up if you don't like something!**

I hoped and prayed that Vlad didn't catch my bluff.

"Uh…" the man, who I assumed was "Quill" said, apparently at a loss of words.

"I am Groot." The walking tree stated.

"Yeah that's nice. But not a good enough reason." I started to take in a deep breath to try and scare them, and it worked.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the raccoon yelled. I stopped and slowly let out the half breath and stared at the strange creature.  
"Groot don't know words like me and you do. His vocabulary is limited to 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot'. Especially in that order."

"Huh. So like a speech disorder?" I asked.

"Exactly." The raccoon responded.

"Well that still doesn't answer my question. Vlad? Would you like to introduce me to these people, who they are, why they are here, and why YOU are with them?" I looked to Vlad. My energy was basically out, so he needed to hurry.

"ok. In that order, this is Groot,-" he pointed to the tree.

"yeah I got that." I said.

He looked at me with an irritated look. "this is Rocket Raccoon,-" he pointed to the raccoon. "Gamora, daughter of Thanos,-" he . said as he looked to the green lady.

"Adoptive daughter. And do not associate me with that monster." she said bitterly.

She instantly reminded me of Sam.

"Drax the Destroyer,-"

The dude with the weird marks nodded at me and said, "Danny Phantom, yes?"

I nodded.

"You are very powerful. I hope to call you ally, and friend."

"We'll see." I responded.

"And this is our-" I raised my eyebrow at "our". "- leader Star Lord. Aka Peter Quill."

Peter pressed a button on his mask to reveal a normal colored face. "Hi. How's it goin'?" he said as he extended his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"And we,-" the eyebrows raised again at "we". "- are The Guardians of the Galaxy." He finished.

"Ok, two down, two to go."

He looked at me. "I must say Daniel, I'm impressed that you've maintained this form for so long."

"Yeah I don't know for how much longer, and I still need to get home in time for dinner. I will save the rest of my energy for that."

I closed my eyes and finally allowed the rings to wash over me. When I opened my eyes, the Guardians, and Vlad, where shocked.

"I get their reactions, but come on Plasmius. You've seen that many times."

Vlad jumped at the use of his (apparently old) name, and I noticed that the guardians looked a little skeptical.

Vlad continued on nervously. "We were tracking Yondu when we discovered that he had a plan to steal the Infinity Stone from the Nova Corps and sell it to Thanos."

I looked at him confused. "Thanos? Infinity Stone? Nova Corps?" I asked, very lost and confused.

"Long story." Vlad stated blankly. "And they found me soon after the Disateroid floating in space. They took me in and I joined them in protecting the galaxy."

That's when I lost it. I broke out in hysterical laugher.

Drax looked at me in anger. "You laugh at the safety of the galaxy?"

I ignored him and turned to Vlad. "You? 'took me in'? 'protect the galaxy?!'" I laughed harder.

"Friend, why does he laugh?" Drax questioned accusingly at Vlad as he, and the other Guardians turned to Vlad.

I just continued to laugh through the tears.

 **Looks like Vlad might be up to something. Or maybe he really is a rehabilitated villain? Guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'm still deciding whether or not to post chapter 5. We'll see.**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I will try to do once a day uploads, but I may not be able to, as school is back in full swing and my algebra teacher has promised homework every day this week. But thanks to all the wonderful people who decided to stick around! I will try to update as often as I can, but please understand I have a life outside the screen.**

 **I would like to say a quick thank you to my first reviewer, FlopsyTheStingyDingo, for pointing out a writing technique, which is exactly the kind of thing I am asking for. I hope I did what you suggested correctly!**

 **Anyways here we are! Chapter 5!**

During all of this, no one thought to tie up Yondu and his men, who, during the whole "protect the galaxy" bit was going down, silently recovered and pointed their weapons at us.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay. I think we best get going." His crew laughed.

"oh no you don't!" I started to transform, but as soon as the rings started to move, pain shot through me.

"UGH!" I grunted painfully.

"You just take a breather. We got this." Peter said as he put one hand on my shoulder, and the other one he used to put his mask back on. I decided to sit back and watch these guys fight; see how strong these Guardians really are.

Gamora was the first in to action, with Drax right behind her. They slashed and bashed through the Ravagers with no problem. Drax looked to be a skilled and professional fighter. He handled the weapons with accuracy and ease. Gamora looked to be the galaxy's most deadly gymnast. She did karate moves like you would see in a Bruce Lee movie. Better even! Rocket seemed to pack a punch. He mulled down Ravagers with his gun in seconds.

Groot would yell out "I am Groot" every so often, with Rocket having a snarky comeback as they were both fighting. "what do you mean this is hard? Quill's lousy ship puts up more of a fight!" or, "you call that fighting? I don't know. Looks to me more like terrible dancing!" Man that is one sarcastic raccoon.

Peter would throw occasional punches, but mostly used his rocket boots and gun that shot the various elements, water, air, fire and earth, as ammo.

Vlad hadn't changed much in his fighting, surprisingly. But as I watched Vlad fight along side them, I grew more and more suspicious. Vlad wanting to save the galaxy from a mad tyrant? I was thinking that's who Thanos is anyways.

Knowing him I knew there was more to it than that. That's when it hit me. Vlad was trying to get this Thanos person out of the way so HE can rule. I had to admit, it was a clever plan. But I realized that I needed to play my cards carefully. I decided that I don't want these Guardians as an enemy, but they trusted Vlad's word, so I had to be careful of what I say to him, or he could make the Guardians turn on me.

I decided that I was tired of sitting on the sidelines and grabbed a gun that I keep in my backpack in my human form. What? You think I leave myself defenseless when I'm in my human form? I keep a backpack on me for when I'm out of power and still need to fight. Sam came up with that. She really worries for me. _"Stop it Fenton!"_ I thought. _"Worry about Sam later."_ That's when I looked up to see most of Yondu's men sprawled on the ground, leaving Yondu himself.

I walked up behind the Guardians with my gun pointed at Yondu, along with everyone else.

"Give up yet?" Vlad asked.

"Fine. You caught me for now."

At that, Vlad made a pair of handcuffs out of ectoplasm, and put them on Yondu's wrists.

"Well in that case, we are taking you straight to Nova. Let them deal with ya." Rocket said triumphantly and disgustedly at Yondu; who quietly, but angrily growled, and Rocket returned with his own growl.

As Vlad and Gamora took Yondu onto the ship, Star Lord turned to me. "Thanks for all your help. And not destroying us. But we'll take it form here. Sorry for any trouble those two caused."

"NO!" I yelled, startling him. " I mean uh- ahem- uh why don't I tag along? Meet these Nova Corps people. See if they could be any help to the earth."

Peter pondered this for a moment then agreed, which I'm glad he did. It would be a perfect chance to keep an eye on Vlad, and find out what he is really up to.

"Awesome! But can we make a quick stop first? I want to tell my family I'll be gone for a while. Just so they don't worry and can be prepared." I asked.

"I don't see why not!" he responded.

"Great!"

 **Phew! That was a long one. But I couldn't find a good in-between to break this up, so enjoy a nice long chapter while I get back to school. Although I do have all the way through chapter 9 pre-written so I'll try and update what I have. I may have to write and immediately update, as I may not be able to pre-write anything, and I may have to do an update every few days, depending on how much time I will have to write.**

 **Thanks and be sure to review. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! In case you didn't see it yesterday, I will not post any updates on Wednesday's and Sunday's from now on. I really like this chapter for some reason.**

 **Oh! And if anyone would like to do cover art for this story, I would greatly appreciate it!**

 **Anyways on with the story!**

"Mom? Dad? Jazz? Where are you guys!" I shouted into the house as I walked in.

I turned to Peter. "You didn't have to come in with me you know." I stated blankly.

"Maybe not. But I wanted your family to know who you were with." He said.

"Not the smartest idea…" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Danny-boy! Your home! How was your-" my dad started as he came up from the lab, but stopped when he saw Peter.

"Danny? How was your day sweetie?- oh. Hello." My mom said as she came up from the lab behind my dad.

"Um hi?" Peter awkwardly said with a tiny wave.

I walked up to my parents and gave them both big hugs.

"Uh is Jazz home? I just wanted to tell you all at once."

( **A/N: I was VERY tempted to write y'all there. But I realized that Danny wouldn't say that. And yes. I am from Texas** )

"Tell us what sweetie?" My mom questioned.

I gave her a look.

"Oh Jazz went out with some friends earlier. Is everything ok?" she asked very worried.

My dad just couldn't take his eyes off of Peter.

"Uh dad? You ok?"

My mom looked to her husband and laid a hand on his shoulder. He snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Danny who is this? Are you a ghost?" my dad quickly added and raised an ecto-gun to Peter.

"Whoa man. Put. The gun. _Down_." Peter said fearfully and raised his hands in surrender.

"Dad, he's not a ghost." I assured him. "This is my new friend Peter Quill. He is the leader of a peace keeping group that protects the galaxy. I had a run-in with one of their enemies today. They are taking him to the space police, the Nova Corps, and I want to go with them to speak to these Nova people"

Peter nodded.

"AlsoVladcameback." I said very quickly.

"What was that?" my mom asked.

I sighed. "Vlad joined their group. They are called the Guardians of the Galaxy. He came back today."

"WHAT!?" My parents said at the same time.

My mom turned to Peter. "you cannot trust him. His is evil."

My dad looked down painfully. "He is a traitor." The pain in his voice was overwhelming. I hugged them both.

My mom whispered in my ear, "Be careful. Keep an eye on Vlad and keep him in check."

"That's what I'm planning on." I whispered back. She let me go and I pulled back, but her hands were still on my shoulders.

She smiled at me, with tears in her eyes. My dad hugged her tightly.

"I know it's none of my business-" Peter said. "But uh what EXACTLY did Vlad do?"

The three of us shared a three way glance.

"A lot." I said.

"Like?"

"He almost got the Earth destroyed."

 **Uh oh. How will Peter react? Lets see! I'm really excited for the next chapter.**

 **Anyways till next time! See ya! And don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here we are. Lets see how Peter will react to this new information? Will he believe him? Less dialogue in this one. Give their voices a break lol.**

 **But here we go! ONWARDS!  
:)**

"He what?" Peter asked, appalled at what he had just heard.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg. He doomed the earth, then blackmailed it by promising to save it, IF we made him ruler over all." I said.

With shock plastered on his face, along with a look of hurt, Peter asked, "How did he doom the earth?"

"Look it's a really REALLY long story and I'm sure everyone else is getting anxious." I said, and I turned back to my parents.

"Take care of Amity. And watch over Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Tell them that I'm safe but will be gone for a while. Ok?"

They promised and said I could take whatever I needed. I went up to my room while Peter talked to my parents. I wondered how that would go.

Oi.

I grabbed an extra backpack and filled it with things like extra clothes, pictures of my family and friends, proof of Vlad's schemes, like a photo of him releasing Vortex, that Clockwork provided me, and my phone. I doubted it would work, but I thought I might as well bring it.

I walked through the living room to the lab to gather things from there, and I heard my dad blabbering on about his latest invention.

As I walked down to the lab I passed a mirror. I saw myself and thought about how different I must look to Vlad. I had been getting plenty of exercise from the fighting, and I had a few scares on my chin and arms, but nothing too noticeable. I was also taller. And I looked like any 18 year old boy. My dark hair as spiky as ever. And my deep, crystal blue eyes were still crystal blue. I guess I hadn't changed much. Just normally.

I continued down and grabbed extra ammo for my various guns, a Specter Deflector, the Plasmius Maxims, which I had gotten from his lab soon after Vlad left, and a Thermos. You never know when that thing can come in handy. I grabbed as many pairs of Fenton Phones that I could, just in case they would come in handy.

I finally decided that I had everything, and head back up to find a traumatized Peter Quill. The look of horror on his face was priceless! I couldn't hold back my laughter.

He saw me and with a very pleading and slightly annoyed look on his face, and asked if I was ready.

I nodded and gave my parents one last hug, and we headed out to Peter's ship.

"Danny, this is the Milano. This is where you will be living for the next few days." As he finished that sentence, the ramp closed, and I watched my parents disappear behind it, and I wondered how long I really would be gone.

I still had my back turned when I heard running footsteps, and they were getting closer. They were quiet, and I only heard them thanks to my advanced hearing. I knew what was coning next, and turned intangible, leaving whatever was charging at me to run strait into Peter and tackle him down.

 **I wonder who/what attacked Peter and Danny? I didn't realize this was so short... sorry about that! I swear they will get longer.**

 **I'm fairly pleased with this chapter. I think my description of Danny was pretty good. And I said "exercise from fighting", I meant that he has developed muscles. So he's not as small as in the series. Not exactly The size of Dash, but somewhere near that size.  
I'm glad that I was able to add a description for Danny. And the scares are really small guys. I'm picturing them as results of anti-ghost blades. And the one on his chin are from like,a nasty fall or something. Like he landed on a sharp rock or something. So nothing too noticeable. Only what you'd expect from a ghost fighting teenager.**

 **But anyways, let's find out who tackled Peter next time. See you then! Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. I guess now is a good of a time as any, to say that I have to gather some facts and personality traits from Disney XD's TV series Guardians of the Galaxy. The movie doesn't completly clarify some things so I go off that show on some things, but I am trying to stick to the movie as much as possible. But, I will say this: one upcoming fact about Peter, coming up soon, is a fact provided from that series. Please go and watch that show to see where some of my future idea's may come from, and help you understand some infulence that I fell are coming out in my writing. Understand that the TV series did not come up in the list, so I couldn't put that as my crossover, or I would have.**

 **I'm so happy that i can now do review replies!**

 **ShiraYukiShadow:** Don't worry! I am also wanting more intraction, and am wanting solid interactions for each character. I'm thinking short mini-chapters put into one giant chapter for each of the other guardians execpt for Peter. I think we've already had plenty from him. For now... Also I've pre-written so to keep my plot going, there will be just a little more main action between Peter and Danny. I'm thinking of having one of them not particuarly like Danny. Which one do you think? Except for Peter.

 **dorettr2:** Thanks for the advise, and I'm glad you think that way about the story! I will try my hardest to do what you suggested, and be sure to stick around to tell me if I am doing it correctly

 **FlospyTheStingyDingo:** I am so glad you decided to stick around! And thanks to reviewers like you, I definatly will! (sorry if I spelled that wrong lol)

 **ace115:** yeah. I guess it was just first time jitters.

 **ZeroExia:** Glad you like it but tbh, I'm not sure what you mean by that. Are you asking for more detail?

 ***gasps for air* ok enough talking, on with the story!**

"Haha! Good reflexes, my friend! You are better than Vlad!" Drax said from the floor.

"Can I get that in writing? Please? 'You are better than Vlad' in writing?" I asked pleadingly. If he had heard Drax, I knew he would be steaming. Ha! I AM better than Vlad now aren't I? I smiled to myself proudly.

Drax looked up from the floor, confusion plastered an his face. "Why would you like it in writing? Is my word not good enough?" a touch of hurt in his voice.

Seeing it immediately, I explained. "No, no. Vlad and I used to be enemies. So having that in writing would drive Vlad crazy."

Drax was still confused. "But why were you enemies?"

Peter saw that this would lead to some unwanted questions so he covered me. By this point, they were both up off the floor. "Drax, Danny and Vlad were competing against each other. Having you saying that Danny is better, in writing is helping Danny win." He summed up. It was a good explanation. Its just that I don't think Peter realized I really did mean enemies. Oh well.

"Ah, I see. So, where is pen and paper?" I looked him disbelief.

"Later, Drax. Right now I need to show Danny around and then we need to talk alone." I nodded.

"Well then. I shall go prepare our meal!" Drax said happily.

"You do that buddy." Peter responded. He turned to me, "Come on." He showed me around the Milano, where I would sleep, and laid down some rules. Main one being, "Do not fly the ship." I was a little sad. A real spaceship? Man that would've been cool. We checked in with Gamora.

"Hey Gammy. Did you tell Nova that we had a surprise for them?" Peter asked.

"Yes. I told them about Danny and Yondu. What is your deal with Vlad by the way?" She asked me.

I was shocked. He was decent to them. Man I really hoped for him that he wouldn't betray them. "Well, let's just say he left on bad terms." She nodded in understanding, and walked away to go do something.

Peter yelled at Rocket for taking apart his ship, and Groot walked up to me. "I am Groot." I smiled at him, and leaned around him, "Can anyone understand him?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Only Rocket does my dear boy." Vlad walked into the room. I silently seethed at him for using such a fatherly phrase.

"Ok.. so Rocket what did he say?"

"You can't keep sealing parts from my ship Rocket!" Peter yelled at the raccoon, as he picked up some kind of device.

"Don't touch that. It's a bomb." Rocket said without turning around or looking up.

"Another one?!" Peter yelled.

At this point I looked to Vlad. "Are they always like this?" I asked.

"Unfortunately." He replied, hanging his head as he walked out of the room. Peter finally ended his argument with Rocket and we walked to my room.

I just realized something. "So, this entire time I haven't seen Vlad change. Have you guys ever even seen his human half?"

Peter looked at me. "Human half?"

"Yeah this what my human half looks like. My human form." I looked down at myself. I allowed the rings to come, which both startled, and blinded Peter as we were in a small space. I looked sheepishly at him. "Heh. Sorry about that. But this is what my ghost half looks like. My ghost form. Vlad has been in his ghost form this entire time. Have you ever seen him change?" I asked, growing more and more suspicious, along with Peter.

"No. He told us he was full ghost."

 **Ohh I wonder why Vlad didn't tell them about his ghost half? No seriously. I have yet to come up with a reason why, but I _think_ I may know why? I'm not really sure though. Please leave a reason why in a reply. If I like it, I'll use it! Also for future referances, let's pretend, just for mine and the story's sake, pretend that Vlad revealed his ghost half to the world, but Danny decided not to. So the Disasteroid did happen, (obviously or else I don't have a driving factor of have the Guardians met Vlad) but Danny decided to keep his secret hidden. Also, sorry this one is short. I'm trying to make them longer but I want to leave some cliff hangers. Anyways, thanks, and see y'all next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! wow I am getting so busy, and so behind on writing. But let's see how Peter will react today...**

 **Review Reply Time!**

 **randomphandom:** First off, I love the name. Your a Phan! I'm a Phan! We're all Phans! Lol but I'm glad you like it so far. I think Drax was the easiest to write for oddly. And don't worry. We will find out in time what Vlad is really up to... ;)

 **Sadly only one. But anyways enjoy! And sorry this one is short.**

"He- he- he-…" I stammered. "He told you, that he is a full ghost? No that's impossible. Unless…" I trailed off. Did Vlad die out in space? Or is he just lying? Thinking back to when Vlad first came back, I remembered that he started to transform, but he didn't. I had to find out for certain. Maybe I could just ask him what happened…

"Uh Danny? You ok?" Peter startled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just lost in thought." I said, shaking the thoughts away.

"So what do you mean? Was he like you? Half ghost, half human?" Peter asked, genuinely confused.

"He is. Was. The last time I saw him he was. And the last time I saw him, he had just revealed his secret to the whole world!" Peter jumped at my yelling.

"Ok. I think it's time we start that 'talk' now." Peter said, feeling betrayed.

"Yeah." I said.

And so we went to my temporary room, and I told Peter about all of Vlad's schemes. From trying to kill my dad and steal my mom from him, to trying to clone me when I refused to be his son, and creating Daniele and then trying to destroy her, and releasing Vortex and I showed Peter the picture. He stared at it silently. I even told him about overshadowing all the voters to become mayor, and even about the Fright Knight and the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. I almost told him about Dan. But I didn't. I didn't know him enough yet.

After I was done with his schemes, Peter asked questions like, "Why does he want to kill your dad?"

"Well my dad was the reason behind the both of us getting our ghost powers. Both times with an accident with a Ghost Portal. A small one that shot Vlad in the face, and a large one that I stepped into and turned on from the inside. That's how we both got our powers." I finished. Peter looked down.

"So Danny, is there any way for you to find out if Vlad is a full ghost?" he questioned. I shook my head. "I don't remember grabbing anything like that back home." Peter nodded.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him. (A/N: sorry if Peter is OOC)

"Yeah everything's fine. Unless you count being betrayed and lied to for four years." I nodded in understanding.

Drax walked in at that moment. "Friends! Dinner is ready!"

Peter and I looked at each other and followed Drax out.

 **Lets see how dinner goes. I'm not really sure what they would eat in space, so if anyone has a suggestion, please tell me. Again, really sorry this one was so short. It gets way longer after this I promise! Scout's Honor!**

 **There will be no upload tomorrow, but I will update Thursday, but not Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I am going on a church retreat so I won't be able to upload, but I will have chapter 11 finished by next Monday I promise. Right now I'm 1/3 through with it.**

 **Anyways, see y'all next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this is the last update for a couple of days. Instead of updating Monday, I'm gonna update Tuesday, just so I can use Monday to try and write. I am WAY behind on it really sorry about that. So next week I will update on, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. I will try my hardest to write this weekend and during the off days.**

 **I would love to do review replies, but I am too tired. *sigh* It has been a very long day. I hope all you in school enjoy the long weekend, because I know I will.**

 **I couldn't decied what they would eat in space, so I didn't even try to fake it. It would've changed the entire chapter, and probably story progression. But if anyone has any ideas, I** ** _may_** **be able to make it work in later chapters. But for now, it will be a mystery. Mystery Meat. heheheheh**

 **I'm so sorry I am exausted. Anyways let's get on with it!**

Dinner was fairly calm. The food tasted great but I didn't ask what is was. I was too afraid of the answer. Most of the time Peter kept sneaking glances at Vlad when he wasn't looking with a look of hurt on his face.

"SO! *ahem* Is this how dinner usually goes? Awkward silence?" I said because the quietness was annoying me.

"Yes. But we don't know too much about you. Care to share?" Rocket stated flatly. (A/N: heh that rhymed!)

"Ok. What do you want to know? Ask away." I responded.

"How long have you lived on Earth?" Drax asked first.

"Uh, my whole life?" I answered. A little surprised at the question.

"I am Groot." I looked to Rocket. " 'What exactly are you?' he asked. Which is a question I also am wanting to know the answer to."

I wasn't surprised by that question. I knew it would be asked at some point. I was just surprised that it was so soon. I had taken a bite while Rocket was talking, so I was grateful for the moment to think carefully about my response. Should I go ahead and expose Vlad right now, or should I wait? I decided to wait. "Well,-" I started. "-I was born a human. But an accident happened about 5 years ago in my parents lab. My parents are the worlds leading ghost hunters, so they built a portal to another dimension called the Ghost Zone. At first the portal failed, and my parents gave up on it; their life's work. Then one day I was showing it to my two best friends, Sam and Tucker, when Sam convinced me to go in. I somehow turned it on from the inside, and my DNA got coated in ectoplasm, giving me ghost powers." I finished. The various Guardians looked at me with shock, minus Vlad, who already knew all of this, and Peter had a more surprised look on his face since he hadn't gotten that much detail.

"Are you the only one of your kind?" Gamora asked after a minuet of silence.

I looked to Vlad and, although he acted casual, I could see right through that and see that he was preparing himself to be humiliated. I smirked as I answered, "Yes."

Peter looked shocked, but then understood and went back to his normal expression. It was so quick I almost didn't notice it, so I doubted that the others noticed. Vlad had a look of both relief, and suspicion on his face. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at me cautiously.

"He is much like you, Quill!" Drax yelled.

I raised my eyebrow at Peter. "How so?" I addressed to Drax while looking at Peter.

"Quill is also half terran. Like you. Except he is not half ghost." Drax stated happily

" 'Terran'?" I asked Peter.

"It's what the rest of the galaxy calls humans. What you call Earth, we call Terra." Peter clarified

"Oh."

"I am Groot." I looked to Rocket.

" 'Does anyone know about you being half ghost?' he asked." Rocket said in a bored tone.

"Oh uh not many Groot. My two best friends who were with me when it happened, and my sister." I responded. I choose that moment to take a bite.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah good question Groot. Your parents don't know? What they didn't find you? Why don't you tell them? It's not like they're gonna shot you or something." Rocket said, not unkindly for once.

I was still chewing, and about to respond when Peter spoke up. "Vlad you have been very quiet this entire time. Is there something you would like to share?" Peter asked in an accusing tone.

Vlad looked startled at this. I looked to Vlad with anticipation. I was excided to see how Vlad will handle this. I pictured in my head that he would freak out. Of course I was wrong. He is Vlad Masters, after all. And Vlad Masters does not crack under pressure. "Why, whatever could you be suggesting? I've already known Daniel for quite some time. None of this is news to me. I already know about how he lies to his friends and family and the entire world!" Vlad finished off, an evil grin plastered on his face.

I growled at him, and I was sure my eyes flashed green, because all of the guardians near Vlad jumped back in surprise.

"Oohh the scary eyes." I knew what was coming next and beat Vlad to it. Before he could shoot an eye laser, I shot two of my own at him first. He fell back in his chair and yelped in surprise. My eyes stayed glowing green while I said, "Hit me once, shame on you. Hit me twice, well, that didn't happen now did it?" I finished with a smirk. I allowed him to get back up and for me to take a bite of food before I let my eyes go back to crystal blue. "Sorry Unkie-Vlad. I guess I let my temper get the best of me." I said with an innocent look on my face. I heard him growl as he got up from the floor. I enjoyed that moment very much. Very, very much.

As Vlad got back in his chair, I turned to Groot and Rocket. "Now to answer your question, in order, no, my parents do not know I'm half ghost, my friends were already there and so they helped me get up and out and I changed back to my human form before my parents got down to the lab, I don't tell them because 1, they are ghost HUNTERS. I'm afraid of that and that they won't accept me and cast me out, and 2, they often threaten to 'rip me apart molecule by molecule' to my ghost from, and show me their inventions and how they are going to rip me apart 'molecule by molecule' to my human form; and lastly I seriously doubt that wouldn't shoot me. They do it on a daily basis without even realizing it." I finished.

"Hey, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed." I got up and left the room, before any of them could say anything, and left many guardians with open mouths and depressed looks on their faces. It wasn't an entire lie. I was tired. I had had a long and stressful day. But I just mainly wanted to get out of that situation and avoid any more questions that night. I put on my PJ's, brushed my teeth, and lied down on my bunk. And I allowed sweet, sweet, sleep to wash over me. The nightmare however, was not welcome.

 **I will be honest and say that the nightmare is kinda over the top, but I need it for story progression. I did not enjoy making Danny suffer this nightmare in the next chapter, which by the way, will either be really long or really short. We'll see**

 **Anyways, hope this will satisfy till Tuesday! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I just got done watching the Flash. OH! OH THE FEELS! OMG my heart is so strained! Why can't any of my romances succeed? *sigh* Don't y'all hate it when your little TV romances fail? Like you want a couple SO badly, and the writers make that one couple go through everthing they can think of to make it fail? UGH! I just cannot stand that! Grrr...**

 **Anyways, I hurt my hand Friday, so if updates come to schreaching hault, which it is coming very close to, it is because I can't type very well or fast right now. So please forgive in advance.**

 **I am really sorry but I do not have time, again, to do review replies! :'( Really sorry about that but if I have time, I will try to do an edit tomorrow with them, but no promises!**

 **So we pic up where Danny went to sleep, and we enter his nightmare. Just wanted to clarify before we jump in. OK! Here we go! :)**

 _I opened my eyes surrounded by Sam, Tucker, my parents, my sister, the Guardians and Vlad._

 _"_ _WHAT?! My SON is the ghost boy?!" my mom cried, horrified._

 _"_ _I always knew there was something wrong with you. No ghost is any son of Jack Fenton."_

 _"_ _I can't believe I didn't rat you out when I had the chance. How do you repay me? By being a freak. What happened to my little brother?" Jazz said, disgusted._

 _I looked to Sam and Tucker for comfort, who only looked away in forced pain._

 _I wondered how I got here, and then I remembered. Peter had told Vlad and the others what I had said about him, and they all decided to bring me back to Earth and show my parents who I really was while I was asleep._

 _"_ _I knew we shouldn't have trusted you. All you do is lie." Peter said, full of hate._

 _"_ _You, are dishonorable, and a disgrace to your world, and your family." Drax said in disgust._

 _"_ _You couldn't even protect the Earth from us." Gamora said as she gestured behind her._

 _I looked past her and saw Vlad, Groot and Rocket destroying everything, laughing in delight. The Earth behind them was engulfed in flames of red, green, and pink._

 _"_ _You should've never crossed me Daniel. It's not like you ever really protected anyone, after all, you never could defeat me. Now look at you. You truly are a failure." Vlad said, erupting in maniacal laugher._

 _"_ _NO!" I screamed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing._

 _Suddenly the room changed. It was back to the Nasty Burger; Lancer, my parents, Sam, Tucker and Jazz, all tied up on the boiler. I was chained in ectoplasm, and a Spector Deflector on my waist. I screamed when I saw it. And then I cried when I saw who all is on the other side of the chains. The Guardians, Vlad, and worst of all, Dan._

 _"_ _Did you really think you got rid of me? Not that easily. Now, I will make you suffer for trapping me in that blasted Thermos." Dan sneered evilly, followed by haunting laugher._

 _I screamed for them to stop, to let them go, but they only laughed more._

 _I looked to my friends and family through blurry eyes. They cried out to me._

 _"_ _Danny?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Danny!?"_**

" **Danny**!"

"DANNY!"

"DANNY!"

I felt a sharp pain as I woke up. My head was throbbing for an unknown reason, and a scream of pain could be heard from a distance.

Immediately, my hero complex kicked in, and I ignored the fact that my arms and head hurt, and that I was covered in a cold seat, and I jumped up out of the bed, transforming in the air to help however I could. I lit my hands in ecto-energy, preparing to use a new healing power I recently developed. I looked down and saw Peter on the floor, grasping his forehead in pain, redness around the edges.

"Oh my gosh I am SO sorry, Peter!" I cried as I floated directly above him as if I was lying flat on my stomach.

"No don't worry about it. It was my fault for hovering over your face as I woke you up." He winced as he finished his sentence.

"But this will defiantly leave a burse." He said with a grimace.

"No, let me. I feel really bad." I put my hands to his forehead, allowing my power to flow. After I was done, he was amazed.

"WOW! How did you do that?" he asked, his eyes full of wonder, and as he was touching his forehead to search for pain.

"It's a power I developed a few weeks ago. I still have my limits on how much I can heal. I can heal burses, for example, but I can't fix broken bones. Not yet anyways." I answered as I floated back to my bed, and sat down, crossing my legs. I decided to stay in my ghost form, just because I wanted to.

"That must be really useful." He said, a look of being impressed on his face. "But let's talk about why I came in here."

"Oh yeah. Why did you?" I asked hoping he came just to tell me it was morning. I guess it would be morning. I don't know. How do you tell in space?

"We all heard you screaming. They sent me in to see if you were ok." Oh crap. I thought.

"Oh." I said, trying to play it off without sounding worried.

"So,…" he looked at me with half suspicion, half worry. "Why were you screaming?"

Oh dang. I did NOT want his to ask that, nor did I want to answer that question. "Oh nothing to worry about. Just a nightmare." I said, trying to play it off as if it was nothing. He didn't buy it.

"It didn't sound like nothing…" he said, now very worried.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I was SO not about to reveal everything to this guy. It's not that I don't trust him, it's just that I only just met the guys. And I've already spouted like a fire hydrant to this guy. Was I really about to tell him everything about me so soon? Uh, no thank you. Forgive me if I'm a little untrusting, given my line of work.

"So what if it wasn't nothing. I don't want to talk about it ok?" I said bitterly. Peter looked hurt, but also like he understood.

"ok. But if you ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me. We are more alike than you know." Peter said. Well, he's at least trying to rela- I began that thought as the last part hit me. Wait WHAT?!

 **Ohhh! I wonder what Peter may be referancing to? (Sorry for spelling. I am too tired and it is too late for me to fuss with fixing it...) For those of you who really know about Peter, go ahead and guess, which I'm sure you can.**

 **Also, what did you think of Danny's nighmare? I hated making him suffer pain like that, but I had to for the sake of my plot. So how was it? I figured that if I absolutly HAD to make him endure that, I would make it good and let the venom flow. I think I could've gone a little worse, but I decided not to. So leave a reply on how I did on it on a scale of 1 to 10.**

 **1 being, "Was that a nightmare? I couldn't tell it was so weak."  
10 being, "WHY WOULD YOU BE SO MEAN LIKE THAT?!" *cries***

 **thanks and be sure to let me know! Bye! See y'all next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I got home very early, and I don't have any homework or anything I need to immediatly do, so I thought, "Why not post a little early?" So here I am!**

 **So: update on my hand. I went to the doctor today and they took an x-ray. I don't** ** _think_** **anything is broken, but he said a small bone might be broken. It is my left pinki knuckle down in my hand, so I'm not sure what they would put on it if it is broken, but I do know that a regular finger splint wouldn't do anything.**

 **I'm very glad to have time to review replies!**

 **secretwhovianpony:** Yes. That was pointed out to me, and I have done my best to fix that as I go along. I'm still new at this, so be expexting a few mistakes here and there. I'm try not to go very fast, but I also don't want to end up with a 50 chaapter story. I'm trying to longer in my writing, but it will take some time.

 **ShiraYukiShadow:** Thank you! You have no idea how happy you made me when I read that. I'm already trying to come up with ways to really highlight Vlad, because he WILL be the main antagonist in the end. I will throw other villians in, but he will be the major threat at the end of the story. But he may not always be an antogonist! ;) Also, I wanted to throw some bonding in with the other characters, so I'm sure, knowing Danny and the Guardians, that pranking is bound to happen!

 **Thanks so much to you who reviewed! I love getting on in the mornings to look for and read new reviews, and look at how many people are actually reading my story! And right now, my story has had over 1,000 visitors! 1,000! Even if they don't all stick around, it makes me so happy to see that large of a number! UGH! You guys have no idea how much it means to me to see that people actually like my story! *squeals***

 **One last thing: I will only be posting two times a week now. Tuesdays and Thursdays. This keeps my schedule clear, and it gives me time to write, and I am SO behind on writing. I have the next chapter written and that is it! And Tuesday will come up quick, so I need to start typing!**

 **Anyways, we left off when Peter just told Danny that they were alike, and explain in what way they were similar!**

"Uh what do you mean by that?" I asked accusingly.

Peter raised his eyebrow, and had a look of curiousness, success, and a hint of a smirk.

"Well, you remember that Drax said that I was like you?" Peter started

I looked at him funny. "I bet you think you are like me, but I have something called a Ghost Sense. And I didn't feel any sight hint of cold. Warm even. So thanks for trying to relate to me, I appreciate it. Really. But you are nothing like me." I finished.

Peter only chuckled. "Your right. I don't have any hint of-" he looked at me for confirmation. "Ectoplasm?-" I nodded. "-in me. But, we are similar in one way; we are both only half human."

(A/N: I got this next bit of information from the TV show I mentioned a few chapters back. I also did some research, and by research, I mean watch a hero's origin video on YouTube, to get this next bit as well. They both say the same thing.)

"My mom was from Ter-, ahem, Earth, but my dad is an alien species called Spartax. Like you, I am half human; so I know what it is like to be different. I mean look at us! We are the biggest mixing pot I've ever seen. Rocket was taken from his home, I believe Earth, and someone did experiments on the poor guy. He was just a regular raccoon until then. Now, well, you've seen him; I was taken from Earth and forced into this life, when Yondu captured me. I ran out from the hospital right after my mom died. That's when he took me and raised me; Groot is the last of his kind, and he is the only one who can bring them back; Gamora saw her parents murdered in front of her, and then Thanos took her and raised her, turning her into a perfect weapon, and then giving her to Ronan; and Drax had a good life until Ronan came and killed his wife and daughter in front of him, and forever swore revenge. We know everything about being different. Trust me." Peter finished, I'm sure feeling like he accomplished something.

I didn't know how to respond to that. How do you respond to that? I was shocked. These guys have had some seriously messed up lives. But I've had a pretty messed up life too. My childhood and sense of safety were taken away from me when I was only 14. That is so not fair to me. I was forced into this. Although, I would never change my life if back if I ever had the chance again, that was a big mistake, but I do wish I could live a normal life, just like it was before the accident, for one day, I would totally take that opportunity. It would be nice.

But I have to be realistic. I don't know how the Earth managed to survive without me before, but now it can't go too long without me. It needs me more than it ever did before. I had taken a big risk leaving like I did to come with them, but it was necessary. I needed to make sure Vlad didn't become the ruler of the galaxy. That would be FAR worse than anything that could happen while I'm gone. I just hope nothing does.

"… anything at all, I'm sure one of us can relate to you and can help you." Peter said. Wait. He had been talking? I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear a word he said.

He looked at me with an amused look on his face. "You didn't hear a single word I said did you?"

I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, it is time to get ready for today. I was just about to go check on Yondu. Wanna come with?" Peter asked.

I was beginning to wonder about him. "Sure."

As we opened the door, I saw all of the Guardians, minus Vlad, standing on the other side of the door.

"Well it took you long enough, Quill. You ok kid?" Rocket asked.

I just stared at him; all of them. I knew about how they became who they are, and I was surprised at how they managed to turn out like they did. It was impressive. That's when I realized they were waiting on my answer.

"Oh yeah. It wasn't anything serious. Just a nightmare." I said reassuringly. Gamora didn't looked convinced.

"Well, that must've been some nightmare. Are you sure you are ok? Your screams were pretty terrifying." She said. Wow. If SHE thought something was terrifying, then that was a big deal.

"Yeah I'm sure. My line of work can be pretty taxing." That was all I was willing to say. She seemed satisfied. Just then my Ghost Sense went off. I looked around, now ready and alert. I had no idea how a ghost could've followed me all the way out here, but I was ready and waiting for them. I even lit my hands with two balls of ecto-energy.

"Was that the infamous 'Ghost Sense'?" Peter asked, very concerned. He drew his weapon, and the others did as well, while looking confused on the "Ghost Sense" comment.

"Yep. And that wasn't Vlad. I already knew he was here. It's someone else." I closed my eyes, and focused, trying to find the ghost. I finally did, and it wasn't alone, it had something else with him that wasn't another ghost, and they were leaving the ship.

My eyes flew open as I yelled, "Yondu."

I immediately went intangible and flew off of the ship, only to see the mothership of the Ravagers and Skulker carrying Yondu intangibly towards the ship. They didn't see me, so I followed then invisibly and intangibly onto the Ravager ship. I watched as Skulker set Yondu down.

"There. I delivered you from the ship. Now where is my payment?!" Skulker demanded.

"All in good time. Now then. How about we discus how you know that Phantom boy?" Yondu said dismissively.

"Now you listen here. His pelt is mine-" _ew_. "-so if you even think you can harm him, you are painfully wrong. Only certain people I allow to hunt him, and you are not one of them. So don't even think about laying a finger on the Ghost Boy's head, or I will mount yours next to his after I defeat him." Skulker threatened.

 _Wow._ I thought. _He's protecting me from Yondu so he can hunt me. I don't know whether I should be grateful or worried._

"I hear you loud and clear sir. But I'm afraid that I have already promised revenge on him, so I WILL attack him whenever I see fit. But I'll make you a deal. You help me get my revenge, and I'll let you finish him off and take his 'pelt.' Do we have a deal?" Yondu said.

 **Oh man I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting worried. What if Skulker takes the offer?**

 **Sorry I'm just trying to build suspence. I already know what will happen, but I still like to pretend like I don't.**

 **I think that this will be a dangerous pairing for Danny and the Guardians. But there are still questions to be answered!**

 **Where is Vlad? Will Danny and Peter tell the others about Vlad anytime soon? Will they tell Vlad that they know? Who contacted Skulker? What was the original payment that was promised to him? Is it better than what he is being offered now?**

 **Well, hopefully I will get a few chapters written over the weekend. We'll see. It will also depented on what the doctor finds.  
See y'all Tuesday! (hopefully!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry this is going up late at night, tonight was very busy, so I didn't have a lot of time to do anything. I was still in my school uniform the entire night. *sigh* Life's been busy to say the least...**

 **It is official, because 1. I have already finished prewritting it, and 2. no one will review to tell me otherwise *cough-REVIEW!-cough-cough* This will be a multiple book series. Once the final chapter has been uploaded, I will take time off from writing, (I already am) and put an update on this story as to when Book 2 will be uploaded. Be sure to leave a suggestion about what the title should be! I'm just kinda thinking that it will just be "The Guardian of Amity Park: Book 2" but I want to be more original and creative...**

 **I'm so sad that I can't do any reivew replies! :'( Guys! I want to hear from you! I know that I like to prewrite, but that doesn't mean I can't rewrite. Please tell me how you want this story to go. Maybe I'm not giving any time? I'll try to be more patient.**

 **But for now, Let's see how this goes! Enjoy!**

Skulker pondered this for a moment, but I never got to hear the answer, and he never got to finish. One of his sensors on his suit finally noticed me. I wasn't sure whether I was happy or mad about the timing, but I knew that I was about to be shot at, so I flew out of there before he could find me.

I flew back onto the ship, reappearing in front of the Guardians, who, before they saw it was me, open fired. I didn't want the ship to be destroyed, so I didn't go intangible again, and I didn't want to get hit, so I had to think of something quick. I also didn't want them to get hit by their own weapons, so I didn't create a reflective shield, but one that absorbs the blasts. I was proud of myself for thinking to do that on instinct, rather than just go intangible. I really was learning!

After they stopped firing, Drax said, "Good, quick thinking Danny!" beaming.

"Heh thanks." I said.

"So what about Yondu?" Gamora asked

"A frenemy of mine stole him off the ship. I followed them, and somehow Yondu contacted him and hired him to take him off the ship. I followed them into his ship, and I think they were going to work together to destroy me, but I never did find out becau- ACK!" as I was talking, I didn't even notice my Ghost Sense go off, and got hit in the back by a ghost-ray.

"There you are, whelp!" Skulker yelled. I recovered quickly. Firing my own ghost-ray at him and pined him to the wall.

"So, you decided to work with Yondu?" I sneered.

"No. He thought he could trick me, but I've been around for a long time and have seen men like him. At least when I would work for Vlad, he would pay me and leave me be. Yondu would never pay me and would try to use me as a slave. And Skulker is no one's slave!" he screamed.

I let him go because I could tell he was telling the truth, in his own Skulker-y way. And also because he mentioned working for Vlad.

"Wait. What just happened here!" Rocket yelled.

"Guys it's ok. He is a friend. For now anyways…." I added under my breath. They only looked more confused. But Peter only looked confused, while the others had a look of confusion and suspicion.

*sigh* "guys, this is Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. He has sworn to have my pelt- I know, 'ew'- but sometimes he helps me. Sometimes. This is one of those times. He didn't want to work for Yondu, because he would make Skulker his slave, so he is helping us defeat Yondu. Don't ask why, just accept his help." I turned to Skulker. "I am assuming you know who these guys are?" he nodded.

"Do you know that Vlad joined them, saying that he wants to protect the galaxy from a mad tyrant?" I asked. Skulker looked at me, then the Guardians, then back to me with a look of amusement and disbelief.

"Normally I find your humor to be annoying, but that one was very funny. You are joking right?" I shook my head. He burst out laughing.

"You all are fools to trust him!" he said, and then continued laughing. I looked over to Peter with a look that said, "I told you so." He nodded, while the others looked to each other in confusion.

I turned to Skulker. "I know right? I had the same reaction." He was still laughing. I guess I understand why. He helped Vlad do so many evil things that he knew that he was lying, which sadly only confirmed my suspicions. He was only using the Guardians.

"Wait: where is Vlad?" I asked

"He's in his room sleeping." Peter responded while the other continued to be confused. So he did still have a human half. But why doesn't he ever change? That only eats away his energy, and he knows that… I thought. I knew he still had to have a human half to sleep. Full ghosts don't need sleep. But humans do. Even half humans. Unless, he wasn't even sleeping at all. I had to go find out.

"Uh I'll be right back." I said as I turned invisible, leaving a confused set of Guardians, and one hysterically laughing Skulker.

I floated down the halls silently, invisibly, and intangibly, sticking my head behind every door as I passed, looking for Vlad. I finally found him, but it was not a sight I ever thought I'd see. Even I don't sleep in my ghost form, so I was shocked to see Vlad Plasmius, lying on the bed sound asleep instead of Vlad Masters. I guess I never really tried to sleep in my ghost form, but I've never seen a ghost sleep. Except for the Ghost King. But he doesn't really count. And I guess Nocturne slept; but he's the ghost of sleep. He doesn't count either. And he put that helmet on me to make me sleep in my ghost form, but I was forced to then. I've never seen Vlad sleep in his ghost form, so it was still a shock.

Shock. Shock. SHOCK! That's it! I brought the Plasmius Maximus, and I completely forgot about it! I knew it might've come in handy. But what will I do? I wasn't sure if I wanted to expose him just yet. I may need to keep that up my sleeve if he ever got difficult. Which he probably will.

I made this decision and flew out of the room, only to see Peter and Skulker on the other side.

"Ghost child, I nearly went in after you with this human." Skulker said matter-of-factly.

"Well there was no need. Nothing to see. Except a sleeping Plasmius. Is that weird to you? Plasmius instead of Masters?" I asked him, wanting to know his honest opinion.

"I find it odd, but not weird. He is still half human, yes? His human half still needs sleep. But it is weird for him to do so in his ghost form." Skulker answer quizzically, and I nodded in response. Peter looked lost the entire conversation.

"So, what did you see? Anything weird besides that?" Peter asked. And to be honest, I didn't even look. I was so taken aback to see him sleeping that I forgot to look.

"Uh I was so shocked to see him sleeping like that, that I forgot to look. Hold on."

I phased back through the wall I came out of, hearing a small gasp from Peter. I guess I've been going both invisible and intangible. As I looked around the room again, I didn't notice anything. I did one last inspection, and then I saw it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Vlad is building a portal?!"

 **Oh I wonder why a portal? It is really late so I will try to keep this brief. I think I will try to be more patient and do once a week uploads after Thursday. I will post Thursday. Please let me know of any mistakes, because I will try to proof read it, but I don't have the time now. I can't figure out the beta reader junk. It only tells me how to become a beta reader, not sumbit something. Help please!**

 **Night and see y'all Thursday!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hehe! Funny story.  
** **So you know the bit at the beginning of last chapter? Be glad that I checked this one before uploading it, or else the EXACT SAME THING would've been on this one too. So I saw that it said that there were 13 chapters, but I had forgotten that I had left the announcement "chapter" up, and so when I finished writing all of that, and was going to post it, I noticed that it was the wrong chapter! UGH guys, I was not kidding when I said that it was late, instead of going to sleep 11, (I had promised a chapter, and I wasn't going to let you down!) I went to bed midnight. Yeah. MIDNIGHT! It took a whole nother (Texan slang sorry) hour to finish off. *sigh***

 **But anyways, I just got done fixing my previous chapters, so feel free to check those out again, and enjoy the slightly better versions of the first 6 or 7 chapters. And 9.**

 **I STILL CAN'T DO REVIEW REPLIES! Guys! I want to hear from you. And I have lots of time to do replies today, but there are none to reply to! *cries-in-corner***

 **I am so sorry. It has been a long week.  
There are only 4 chapters left! I am so excited to see y'alls reaction to the first book! This has been so fun to write, and even though I haven't been getting replies like I hoped for, I am so glad 1,551 of you like this story! I can't wait to see the numbers a year or 2 from now.**

 **So, I have yet to write book two, and,  
** ******!SPOILER ALERT!*****  
we will not get anymore answers on Vlad in book 1! You guys are definitely going to have to pull out your creativity caps and give some ideas! I have none because I'm trying to let y'all write this story to!**

 **Well, here we go! Enjoy!**

"Vlad is building a portal?!" I said, very as loud and quiet as I could, seeing as Vlad was sleeping, and I did not want to wake him up. How does that even work on a spaceship? Is the portal in a fixed position? Or does it move with the ship?

When I flew in, I was expecting a weapon of some sort. But no. I fly in and I see the portal, on the wall just across from Vlad. When you enter the door, Vlad's bed is to the right, so when I went in, my back was to the wall that had the portal. I went around it to the other room, and you would think that a normal wall was on the other side. At first glance anyway. The wall that was the back of the portal was kind of blurry. I shock my head a few times, and that's when I saw, more clearly, a giant piece of metal sticking out, about four feet thick. It took up almost the entire wall. I wondered how whoever owned this room never noticed it. I decided to fly into the side of it, just to see if it was really there. At first I hit the side hard, but as I tried again, I went straight through. I looked down at myself to see if I was intangible, and I wasn't.

This is just too freaky. I wanted to test everything. I turned back into Fenton, and when I opened my eyes, it wasn't there. I put my hand out where it was when I had first seen it, and my hand went through air. I turned invisible, and there it was! I reached out and touched it, and I could feel it! Only ghosts could interact with it I figured out. I guess because Vlad was the only ghost on the ship, he didn't have to worry, but then I came along, and I'm sure I messed up his plans. But why would he need a portal?

As I finished that thought, someone entered the room. Luckily, I was already invisible, so I didn't need to worry about being seen in my ghost form. It was Rocket.

"Man, that Danny kid is really weird. I'm beginning to think he's more trouble than he's worth. But, what can you do? And he doesn't seem to like Vlad much, which I can see why. I never trusted him. Now I don't even more! He's always making so much noise over there, and when I go looking in his room to see what he's doing, there ain't nothing there!" Rocket was ranting to himself, and I decided to listen, just to see if he accidentally revealed something that could be useful. But he never said anything else, and I'm sure that Peter and Skulker where getting suspicious.

I walked out of Rocket's room, and motioned for them to follow, and I led them to my room.

"You where in there a long time, Danny. You also came out of Rockets room. What where you doing in there?" Peter asked.

"You won't believe it!" And so I told them about how he was building a portal, and how only ghosts can see and touch it, and half of it goes into Rockets room.

"A portal? To the Ghost Zone? Well, why would he need that? He's not welcome there or on Earth!" Skulker said.

"I'm wondering the same thing. Wait, why did he get kicked out of the Zone?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't he get kicked out of the Ghost Zone?" Peter asked before Skulker could answer.

"Well, the Ghost Zone is home to _all_ ghosts. No matter what they have done. Good things. Evil things. Doesn't matter. So I was thinking that Vlad would be more than welcome there. The Zone is a place for ghosts to go to to stay away from Earth. To have peace. Or to cause trouble in Walker's and the Box Ghost's cases." I said

"Yes, normally, he would be more than welcome, but he has not only caused Earth trouble, but he's put the Ghost Zone in danger numerous times. Like when he released Pariah Dark and he drove us out of our homes, Vlad released Vortex, who caused trouble in the Ghost Zone before he went to Earth, and then the Disateroid." Skulker finished. Peter only looked to grow madder by the second.

"That's it! I've had enough of secrets! We are going to go tell the others about him while he is asleep." Peter declared.

"I agree. But we need to be careful. He is very clever and manipulative. If we aren't careful, he could play us like instruments. I think we need to keep him in the dark about everyone knowing, that way nothing changes and we can take him by surprise!" I said. Peter nodded in agreement.

So we went and gathered everyone into the main part of the ship.

"Gamora, did you tell Nova that Yondu escaped?" Peter asked.

"No not yet, I'll tell them that we are still coming for Danny." She turned to leave, but I stopped her. Using my speed, and a little of flight, I stepped in front of her in the doorway.

"You may want to wait to do that, and you may also want to sit down." I told her. She looked at me suspiciously, but she did go and sit in a nearby chair.

"Now, I know you all trust Vlad,-" I began, but Drax interrupted.

"I don't think we do trust Vlad very much anymore." He said sadly.

"Well, you shouldn't. And here's why." And then I spilled. I told them everything I told Peter. How we got like this, my parents, the Disateroid, every scheme he's ever done, trying to steal my mom, and when I finished, Skulker told them some of the things that Vlad had him do, which I asked him to do right before we started. But when it looked like we were done, I told them about the portal.

"When I went to check on Vlad the first time, I saw him sleeping in his ghost form, and this shocked me so much that I didn't notice the giant Ghost Portal behind me. Half of it goes into your room, Rocket."

He turned to me accusingly. "And how, exactly, would you know this?"

"When I went to check it out, I flew into your room to see if it extended beyond the wall, and it does." I replied.

"No it doesn't your lying." He said smugly.

"No, I'm not. And I can prove it. Only ghosts can see it and interact with it. I don't know how, but he made it that way so you guys couldn't see it." I said sadly

"Come on. I'll show you." They all got up and Rocket led the way to his room.

First, I grabbed Peter, just because he already knew, and if this doesn't work, he would still believe me about Vlad.

I grabbed him, and turned intangible, and flew him in. At first, even I didn't see it, and Peter commented on this, so I turned invisible, and that's when I saw it.

"There it is! Do you see it Peter?"

He just nodded, I think. We were both invisible, so I could only guess.

I took us out of there, and Skulker took Drax, and I grabbed Gamora.

"I don't see anything." She said.

I turned to Skulker. "Intangibility doesn't work. You'll have to turn him invisible." He nodded and they both disappeared. Drax gasped in surprise.

"Drax? Where did you go? Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh their fine. Just invisible. They can see us, but not for long." As I finished that sentence, I turned us both invisible. She gasped.

"Can I see the other side?" she asked me curiously.

I nodded. "But you'll have to stay quiet so Vlad doesn't wake up. He may still be asleep." She nodded.

I took us through the wall, and sure enough, the front was active, but Vlad was gone.

"He must've just used it." I said.

"How can you tell?" Gamora asked.

"See the swirly pattern? That's kinda what it looks like in the Zone. The doors were closed when I first saw it, so he has to be in there already." As I finished that sentence, I heard Rocket screaming.

"WHY THAT LITTLE-!" I didn't really want to hear that last part so I said something else.

"Do you want to see the inside? I could take you and Peter, and we could stop by Skulker's island for some weapons?" I asked.

"Is it safe?" she asked. I never said anything, but I made my face visible so she could see my look that said, "Kinda? Not really.."

She nodded and said, "Yeah. Lets do it!"

"Ok but we should probably tell the others. And also, we don't want to run in to Vlad in there, so we should wait and distract him before we go." I said.

She nodded, and we got out of there.

As we got back, we told the others.

"No way. If Quill and Gammy get to go, so do I!" Rocket yelled.

"I don't know Rocket, you could really help out by distracting Vlad." Peter said. He grumbled, but agreed.

So it was decided. Me, Gamora, and Peter would go into the Ghost Zone, and I would show them around, stopping by Skulker's island to grab weapons, and also to tell Ember that he misses her and that he will be back soon. He gave me his belt with the "S" on it so she would know I wasn't lying. Groot, Rocket and Drax would distract Vlad for a few hours so we can see it.

I told them to go get ready, and we went to prepare. I went to my room, grabbing my backpack full of ghost hunting equipment, and we waited for Vlad to return. When he did, the others went to work distracting him, and I brought Peter and Gamora into Vlad's room. I transformed, grabbed both of them, turned us all invisible so the portal would work, and we dived in.

 **Well, how do you think this will go? I wonder who we will run into first? Leave a suggestion, and I will see if I can fit it in the story without majorly affecting it.  
Also, I have been having the hardest time submitting things to Beta Readers. It only tells how to become a Beta Reader. HELP PLEASE!**

 **Guys, try to be patient with me. I know I can go over the top sometimes, but I am only trying to have fun, and I am also trying to give all the other Phan's out there something to read.**

 **WHICH REMINDS ME! OMG!  
So, Nickelodeon did a live chat the other day, and it was CONFIRMED that Nick is seriously considering bringing Danny Phantom back on the air! We have already gotten a lot of the voice actors (and Butch Hartman HIM-FREAKING-SELF!) on board! **

**Here is a list of the voice actors who have liked or re-shared the hashtag #GoGhostAgain and #BringBackDannyPhantom! And this is only so far! Be sure to use these and spread the word about Danny on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, SnapChat and everywhere else! PHAN'S UNITE!**

 **David Kaufman ( _Danny_ )  
Grey DeLisle (AKA Grey Griffen) ( _Sam_ )  
Rob Paulsen ( _Jack, Technus, Box Ghost_ )  
Cree Summer ( _Valerie_ )  
Peri Gilpin ( _Desiree_ )  
Bob Joles ( _Frostbite_ )**

 **Hope I brittened your day a bit with that awesome news! See y'all Tuesday! BYE! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, right now it is really late, and I have had a long, stressful day. Everyone around me is sick, and I'm begining to think that they got me sick too. UGH! My throat has been killing me all day, and my stomach has been quiezy off and on throughout the day. This is fun! (Sarcasm intended.)**

 **There are still no reviews to reply to. Your making me sadder and more deppressed feeling than I already am... *contempt sigh***

 **Also, I would like to take the time to correct an error from last chapter. By the time you see this, I will have already gone and fixed that, but next chapter is not the last. There are still 3 chapters left after this one. Total of 18. I have already started writting book 2, but I'm not sure when I'll upload it. I may just make y'all wait a month, or a week! I'm not sure yet... It'll depend on my mood at the time.**

 **So, Danny just brought Peter and Gamora into the Zone for their very first time. Can you guess who they run into first? You'll find out in a few paragraghs! Enjoy! Review!**

"Whoa." Peter and Gamora chorused.

"Nice to know the Ghost Zone is as green and creepy as ever…" I commented.

I let them both go and turned to them. "Welcome, to the Ghost Zone. I often just call it the Zone. This is the dimension that all ghosts call home." I gestured all around me.

They looked around in awe. They took in how infinite it looked, it's numerous doors, and the various ghosts here and there. I looked around to try and find where we were. I could see Clockwork's tower in the distance. I pointed to it and said, "That's where we are headed first. Clockwork's tower."

"Who is Clockwork?" Peter asked.

"You might also know him as father time. He is the Ghost of Time, and he controls it. He likes to help me from time to time; but he mostly just meddles around with the different ghosts most of the time." I said blankly. Before they could ask anymore confused questions, I grabbed them and flew us toward the giant front doors. The castle like structure that Clockwork called "home" loomed up over us. As I raised my hand to knock, the doors creaked open. I walked inside while the other two jumped back in surprise. ( **A/N: Sorry for the repeation of the word "time"** )

I chuckled. "Come on guys. Don't let a ghost scare you." I said with a playful smile on my face. We walked into a room that was completely dark.

"Daniel, try to understand where they are coming from. Remember your first time in the Ghost Zone?" Just behind us, the wall came to life, showing the first time I entered the Zone. The look of pure terror on my face when Walker appeared all around me, threatening me.

"Yeah, but that was Walker. He was TRYING to scare me." I said as I looked off into the darkness, seeing the faint outline of Clockwork with my advanced eyesight that I only had in the Zone for some reason.

He stepped out from the shadows. "That is true, but I was, in fact, trying to scare them. Get them used to the horrors that lie in the Ghost Zone." Clockwork said as he aged right in front of our eyes, turning back to a baby with an adults voice by the end of the sentence.

Peter and Gamora drew their weapons. "Who are you?" Gamora asked cautiously.

"Guys wait don't-!" I began, but I was too late. They had already fired their weapons at him, being very jumpy and trigger-happy for some reason.

"Time out!" Clockwork pressed the button on his staff and time froze all around them. He floated over to his shelf of Time Medallions, and put one around my neck, un-freezing me.

"You know, you didn't need to do that." I said as I floated next to him.

"Yes I did. They need to learn the same lesson that you had to learn. The lesson of when to choose your battles, and who is it wise to threaten. And with the return of Vlad to the Ghost Zone, every ghost here is on edge. The sooner they learn this lesson, the better." He finished. I nodded in understanding. He did have a point.

"You may want to stand a little more over there. I don't want you getting hit for no reason." He gave me time to step out of the way before yelling, "Time in!" he pressed the button once more, and Peter and Gamora sprung to life. Peter pressing the trigger on his gun repeatedly, and Gamora flung a few knives at Clockwork.

As they were coming toward him, he said, "Stepping out." The weapons passing through him as he appeared to fade in and out of reality. "Stepping in." he said again, this time his voice echo-y and fading in and out of hearing range, which was weird for me with my advanced hearing.

"Wow! What was that?" I asked excitedly.

"I stepped out of time momentarily. The attacks went through thin air, for I was not there in that moment." He said patiently.

"Cool."

"Very 'cool' indeed. So, what brings you here Daniel?" he asked, even though I knew that he knew.

"Well first off, you know I prefer Danny-" he nodded. "And it's a very long story." I said.

"I've got time. I've got all the time there is." He said as he motioned for us to sit on some couches that were nearby. I sat, but Peter and Gamora only looked at the couches as if they were poison.

"Come on guys. I promise it's ok. I will do everything I can to protect you. And the sooner that we get to Skulker's Island, the better." They nodded and sat down. I looked to Clockwork with a look that said, "Do I really have to explain it all?" he chuckled.

"No. Just what you wish to accomplish by coming here." He said

"Oh well, it was just the first place I saw that I knew I wouldn't get immediately attacked and-" he cut me off with a look that said, "That's not what I meant."

"-Oh. Uh I wanted to show Gamora and Peter the Zone so they knew what was such the big deal about it, and why it was bad that Vlad had access to it again; and also Skulker sent us to both pick up some weapons from his island to let Ember know he was ok." I said.

"And what is it?" Clockwork asked. I looked at him, confused.

He sighed and said, "And how, exactly, is it such a 'big deal' and how it is bad that Vlad has access?"

"Oh." I turned to Peter and Gamora. "Well, portals and the Zone are weird. The Ghost Zone can be accessed 3 ways. One being, dying. Another being drilling a hole to it with a reality drill, which is how you get permeant, and fixed position portals, like the one my parents built." Clockwork looked to a screen on the wall, and a view of our portal from the lab could be seen, first just before I went into it the first time, before I activated it, and then it switched to it being glowing and active. Then it switched to the view of it within the Zone.

"That's what it looks like when it is being drilled, from the human world, when it is activated in the human world, and from here in the Zone, in that order. Then there are natural portals; most of which only last for a short time, but some are permanent. Like the Bermuda Triangle." I looked to Clockwork, who nodded and looked again to the screen, showing a giant portal shaped like a triangle with green edges and a swirling center. We watched as a plane flew through. That's where I cut in.

"But, although the natural portal always leads to the Zone, the way back to the human world is not always the time period that you leave from. For example." I gestured to the screen, which showed the plane enter the Zone, turn around, and go back through, only to enter the time period of dinosaurs.

"And, like I already said, most portals only last for a brief time before disappearing forever." The screen showed the plane turn around back in the direction of the portal, both to escape, and also to run away form a pterodactyl. But, as they got close the portal disappeared and the plane flew through the space that the portal was at just a moment ago. Then the screen went black.

"This is bad, because Vlad not only has access to Earth when we left, because he had built a permeant portal back at his old home, but also because he can reek havoc throughout time, and do things like, make sure Thanos never comes to power, but him instead. It's just a matter of time." I gasped in horror when a thought came to my head.

I turned to Clockwork. "WAIT! Show me the Infimap! I need to make sure it's still there and warn Frostbite that Vlad is back." Clockwork looked to the screen, and it showed Frostbite holding it, then putting it back into it's protective case. I sighed with relief.

"This can take you strait to the Far Frozen, as I'm sure you don't know the way there, because this part of the Ghost Zone is still unfamiliar to you?" Clockwork said.

"Thank you. Yeah I don't know this part well yet. But how will we get back to the other portal, to get back to the ship? Does that portal move with the ship?" I asked

"That portal is strange indeed. You were lucky that it stopped near me. When someone goes through it, it freezes in place until those who enter go back through. So it will not move. But, once you return, the portal will move through the Ghost Zone as 'the ship' moves in the human world. And as for how you will get back, just press the center of the Time Medallion, and it will teleport you back here, but make sure all those who will go back are touching you, or they will not be transported." He explained.

"OK thanks. You guys ready?" they nodded. We walked up to the screen, and I grabbed them both.

"I hope you don't mind the cold!" I said as we jumped through the screen, and landed in a giant pile of snow.

 **OK! I'm fairly satisfied with that chapter. *looks at clock and yawns*  
** **Well, I am very tired. I tried my hardest to proof read this before I post it.**

 **Also, I figured out the Beta reader stuff. I feel both very stupid and blind. It's not that I didn't see the tab that said "Beta" it's just that it didn't click. hehe sorry!**

 **Well; that's all! Bye and see y'all next time! *goes into coughing fit and dies***


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Welcome back to the story! Confession time! I am injured once again! Yeah... if any of you want to know what happened, just PM me. I wont put it on here because some people can't handle it. If you get squimish easily over like, blood (there was no blood! It's just an example.) or something like that, just your imagination! :) It was not my hand again so uploads won't possibly be affected.**

 **I am getting really excided for the last chapter. We've gone so far so fast and so I am really antisipating book 2!**

 **No reviews to reply to, again... :(**

 **We are at 2,000 views! I'm so happy! Thanks to all of you who stuck around! I hope I haven't dissapointed you with my story.**

 **Danny and the gang have just arrived to the Far Frozen. Enjoy!**

"Welcome to the Far Frozen. Just a warning: the leader of the people here, Frostbite, likes to call me Great One." I said. They raised their eyebrows at "Great One."

"Remember how I defeated the Ghost King?" they nodded. "It's a reference to that."

"Oh." They both said at the same time.

We walked aimlessly in the snow, until I finally I spotted the village. As we entered, some of the yetis bowed, others ran away in fear, remembering the time when I was learning how to use my ice powers. I only chuckled as they ran off.

"I thought you said-" as Peter began to ask about the frightened yetis, Frostbite addressed me.

"Oh Great One! What a joy and honor, for you to return to our humble village!" he said as he walked up to me from the shadows of the cave where they kept the shrine for me and the Infimap.

"It's good to see you too." I said.

"So, what bring you here, oh Great One?" Frostbite asked, eager to hear the answer.

"I came to warn you. Vlad has returned, and he has access to a portal. And not a naturally occurring one." I said. A look of concern and anger crossed his face.

"I know. But I came to warn you that also, his portal is not in a fixed position like my parents portal is. It can move. You need to keep a constant watch and guard the Infimap at all times. He may have figured out how to map where it will be, and it may end up directly in front of it." I told him urgently.

"I understand. Thank you, oh Great One. Tell me though, who is it that accompany you?" Frostbite asked.

"Oh these guys? They are some of my friends, Peter and Gamora." I said. They nodded at their names.

"Excellent! We shall have a great feast to celebrate-!"I cut him off.

"Oh no. thank you but we are in a bit of a hurry. I just wanted to tell you to be alert. Please, be careful and spread the Vlad could show up randomly, at any time." I told him. He nodded, and I smiled back.

I turned to Peter and Gamora. "Now, on to our next stop." They nodded, and I grabbed them and we were off. I flew them past different ghost lairs, like Pandora's island, and the Warehouse, where we had a run in with the Box Ghost. I have to admit, when he was in his domain, he was actually a bit harder to capture, but nothing too big. Just that boxes seemed to come from out of nowhere. Finally, I spotted Skulker's Island.

"Who's lair is that? It looks kinda spooky." Peter said. I had been telling them who's lair belonged to know as we went by.

"That, Peter, is Skulker's Island." I froze.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" Gamora asked.

"A thought just occurred to me. I wonder if Skulker has any kind of security system turned on, or if he just trusts Ember to handle it…" a worried look crossed their faces.

I decided just go in, hoping it was just Ember who was guarding it. Since his island was flat and solid, I set Peter and Gamora down.

"Wow Danny. Your arms must be killing you by now. Are we not very heavy?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. I've lifted and carried way heavier before." I said, remembering the time I carried the entire class in that container from Walker's Jail back to camp all those summers ago.

"Oh." He said, clearly not expecting that answer.

"The Dipstick my be strong, but not as strong as me!" A chord on a guitar was strung very loudly, and a wave of pink energy crashed into me, and sent me flying back.

Ember stepped out of the bushes and trees. "If you came here hoping to surprise Skulker, you are dead wrong. Skulker isn't here, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of you while he's gone." She laughed maniacally and strung another note on her guitar, but before it hit me, I put up a shield around me.

"WAIT!" I shouted. "I know where Skulker is. He sent me here!" I cried, hoping she would stop and listen.

"Oh yeah? And why should I believe you?" she seethed.

"Because, he gave me this-oh no." I said as I reached for my backpack, which wasn't there. It must've fallen off me when she hit me the first time, because it was right at the edge of the island, about to fall into the infinite void of the Ghost Zone.

As I reached out for it, Ember saw me and said, "Oh no you don't. You are NOT about to stuff me inside that stupid Thermos!" as she finished that sentence, she hit a note on her guitar, and sent the bag flying off the edge into the void.

"NO!"

 **Just a warning, the gravity will be weird next chapter, but y'all have to wait till Tuesday. Wish me luck, because I play flute and I have a big performance this weekend with impossibly fast music that requires a lot of skill, so I really am nervous...**

 **I just remembered! So, if you are old enough to remember this, I saw the Mistery Machine today! Oh it brought back memories. If you don't know what that is Google it! If you do remember, then you truly are a 80's, 90's, or 00's kid!**

 **Also, I hope you all have been using the hashtags #GoGhostAgain and #BringBackDannyPhantom! (The ! is included in the hashtag) Nick is on the fence about bringing Danny back, but they need motivation! Let's do this Phans!  
Niki out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I had an amazing time this weekend and thanks for the review! I was so happy to see that!**

 **Welp! Only one chapter left and then I'm gone for a bit. I will make y'all wait for book 2. I'm not sure how long yet, but it won't be one week. It will be longer than that. And no longer than 2 months...**

 **I'm not too happy with chapter, but it will do for now. Next chapter is kinda over the top, but I feel as though it needs to happen the way it does for plot sake.**

 **Hope y'all had a nice weekend, mine was actually really fun. Once we practiced it a few times and the director really came out with her personanlity, all my anxiety melted away. That I am thankful for. I think we as a group did really well.**

 **So, we pick up on Skulker's Island.**

The note from her guitar sent my backpack over the edge, and was falling down into the void. I didn't even think it through. I dove down after it, because it not only had all of my important ghost hunting equipment, it also had the Time Medallion and Skulker's belt. We needed that backpack to survive. Well, Peter and Gamora did. I could eventually find my way back and beat Ember, but without that bag, they were helpless in the Zone.

As the backpack fell at unbelievable speeds, I flew at unbelievable speeds. I remembered in that moment the time before the Disateroid, my top flying speed was 112 miles per hour, and right now I was sure I was going close to 300 miles per hour. Lets just say I've had a lot of practice getting from one end to the world to another, very, very, quickly. Like, for example, going from Russia to Africa in 20 minuets, because Africa doesn't have hours. I wasn't sure why it was falling so quick. I guess because all of the Zone's inhabitants could fly, so the apparently extreme gravity in the void didn't affect them. All I knew was I had to grab the backpack and get back up there before I got stuck in the void, or worse; Ember knocking Peter and Gamora down, and they can't fly.

I grabbed the pack and flew straight up, and when I saw the island coming into view, I rounded out, ready to aim myself. I strapped the backpack on, freezing the straps to the shoulders of my jumpsuit and got ready to look. I came up, did a loop and flew straight into Ember at nearly 400 miles per hour, because I was gaining speed as I went. She flew back, and nearly went over the edge herself. As she stood back up, I copied what she did the first time I met her, when she put me in a swirling energy cage at her concert.

As the cage went up around her, she gasped in surprise and horror. "Well, Dipstick, I'd heard that you became more powerful than Vlad and Dan combined, but I never believed it." Ember commented. It almost sounded like pride in her voice.

"Yeah? Well with all of you other ghost attacking the world all the time now, I've gotten practice. And you know better than to mention Dan." I said, my voice full of distain. I sent a shock of energy from the walls of the cage and to Ember.

She grunted with pain and said, "Yeah, I deserved that. But you better watch your back Dipstick. With that much power and your often questionable temper, some of us normal ghosts might want to make sure _he_ doesn't happen again." She said.

"Oh trust me. If I couldn't control my temper, you wouldn't be able to talk." I said, a smirk forming on my face as she quietly growled, knowing that I was right. My temper was much better than it was when I first got my powers. I guess it's because I'm coming out of the teen years.

I sighed. "Look, I didn't want to fight you. And I wasn't going to pull out the Thermos. I was going to get this." I melted the ice with a plasma ray and pulled out Skulker's belt.

She gasped. "Where did you get that!? What did you do to him!" she shouted angrily.

"I didn't do anything to him. He gave it to me so that you knew I wasn't lying when I said that he is safe and fine. Also he loves and misses you. He also gave it me so you would know that he also sent me to get weapons for me, him, and them." I gestured to Peter and Gamora, who not only looked shocked, surprised, and confused, but downright terrified. I scare them. They are afraid of me, and my power. I guess I don't blame them. They've seen so many displays of my power, and now they've learned about my history of a bad temper. I would be terrified to. If only Vlad could see me. Ember not only is rendered powerless next to me, but she said that there is a rumor that I'm more powerful than him and Dan combined.

At first, the Observants wanted to keep the entire Zone in the dark about Dan, (A/N: heh pun. _Dark_ Dan? Hehehe… uh... hehe) but Clockwork eventually convinced them, saying, "Danny cannot be pressured in extreme, or it will lead to disaster for you.", "To show him respect" and that "halfa's are a force to be reckoned with." I was thankful for that. It gave me some time off, which I desperately needed. I finally got my grades back on track, and graduated high school with a decent GPA. Even though I don't have a job, Danny Fenton is getting off good. Phantom told everyone that any payment that he may receive, to send it all to Danny Fenton. It was a good plan, and that also meant Fenton could stay off the radar easier.

It was at this point that I realized someone had been talking.

"Hello?" Ember said impatiently. "Come on Dipstick. You have to let me out of here if you want me to show you where he keeps his hunting equipment." She rolled her eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah. You better take us there, or you will regret it." I warned her.

"Yes sir. I promise I won't lead you into a trap. IF you let me come with you, so I know that Skulker really is safe." She said with a smirk. I didn't see the harm. Why not have two fairly powerful ghosts on my side for once?

"Deal." I said with a nod, dropping her cage.

She stood up, and started to walk toward the giant skull cave on the island. I turned and motioned for Peter and Gamora to follow. They did cautiously.

Everyone was silent on the way to the cave. When we finally got there, the entire room that Ember showed us was filled with various weapons. One wall was lined completely by Skulker's super suits.

"So that's where he get them." I said. I turned to Ember. "Does he always stay in that thing? Or does he sometimes float about?"

She shook her head. "No. He stays in it 24/7. He refuses to get out of that thing. The only time he does is to switch suits to repair the one he was in." I laughed. She chuckled.

"Wait. So that robot? That's not Skulker?" Peter asked, looking very afraid to.

I smiled sympathetically. "Yes and no. Those things are still Skulker, but are just an exoskeleton. Skulker the actual ghost is just a tiny little thing. He also has a voice modifier in there. His real voice is very high and nasally." Ember and I both laughed. Peter and Gamora chuckled nervously.

I guess they didn't think I would notice, because they both jumped when I said, "Are you two ok? I know my power can be a little scary, but I wouldn't ever use them for evil. Not after… _him_." Ember and I both shuddered and looked away, but tears stung my eyes, remembering Sam and Tucker and Mr. lancer and my family all on that Nasty Sauce container; the fear on their faces as the container slowly expanded and exploded. I clenched my fists, hard. Green ectoplasm dripped off my hands, from digging in too hard.

It must've looked really weird to Peter and Gamora because both their eyes widened when they saw it.

"What is that?" she asked, worried, and pointed to the ectoplasm dripping off my palms and fingers.

"Oh nothing. It's ectoplasm. Like blood, but it's ghost blood." I said, healing my palms with my recently discovered power.

"Look, I may regret asking this,-" Peter began.

Gamora shot him a look that said, "don't you dare!"

"-but who is 'Dan'? is Dan 'him'?" Peter asked.

Ember and I looked at each other.

"He's an evil version of me."

 **So, the next chapter is where I get into complete drama mode. Just a warning. I think I may have made him over-react, but lets just say that after years of bottling up his emotions finally exploded.**

 **Please don't let that stop you from reading it! I promise I've been doing the best I can to proof read and tone it down before I even put it on here!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed book 1 and wil enjoy book 2!**

 **Just a reminder:  
If anyone wants to cover art, it will be greatly appreciated!  
**

 **Thanks guys and see y'all next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry for the late update. I had a rough day/night yesterday so I wasn't able to upload because this chapter was not ready at the time.**

 **SO! This is the last chapter for book 1 of _The Guardian of Amity Park_  
**

 **I would like to mention the _UNBELIEVABLE_ amount of support that Danny Phantom has been receiving over the amount of time I lase mentioned this. Guys, we are SO CLOSE! There is a petition going to send to Nick about bringing him back on the air. A link will be provided down below if you wanna show your support. If you already signed it, thanks for the support!  
Also, be sure to follow BringDannyPBack and jalapenoHP on Twitter, Danny Phantom Fan Club on FaceBook, (The one with 3.1K members)Links will be provided down below. WE CAN DO THIS PHANS!**

 **Ok, on with the show!**

"He's- what?" Gamora asked, very thoroughly confused.

"It's a long story." Ember said, taking a motherly type demeanor. It was freaky, but appreciated. I was two seconds from blowing. I hated to be reminded of him, and everything he did and how I had came _this_ close to loosing everything, and she knew that.

"Ember?" I said through clenched teeth.

She must've guessed what I was about to ask, because she led me to an area filled with targets and practice dummies.

"Thank you, but, uh-" I looked over to Peter and Gamora, hoping she knew what I meant. I _really_ didn't want them seeing me rage. She nodded.

"Come on you two. Lets go pick out all of the equipment that we will need." She said, sounding more like the Ember I knew.

I used my advanced hearing to listen for their footsteps. I could faintly hear the sound of Ember randomly tuning and strumming her guitar. That's when an echo-y sound came into range. It was quiet, but it still sounded like her.

 _We are far enough away. They can't hear you. Even I can barley hear the sound of your angry breathing. He had that room sound proof so that I couldn't hear him testing out his weapons. You don't have to tell them, Dipstick._

 _Yes I do_. I thought back. For all of this to mean anything, I need to be open and honest with them. This whole thing started on lies, and I'm going to end it on truth.

Truth… that word meant so many things now. I like to tell myself that I have an honest relationship with my parents. With Sam. But I know that's a lie. I fired the first shot. It blew the target to smithereens. I could feel my anger and rage bubbling up. But it felt good. To let it all out, and not worry about hurting anyone. That's why I didn't hold back. I screamed as I fired over and over. I thought about all the lies I told. My parents, I couldn't even begin to count how much I lied to them. I remembered the time I first met Vlad. How I had threatened to walk out of my dad and expose us both to my everyone, and how I said I knew that my parents would accept and love me no matter what. Now, as I'm looking back to it, I wonder if I really believed that. I knew I didn't now. My ecto-energy was running out. Half of the training course was destroyed.

My ice core was stirring to be used. So I used it. I shot literal daggers with my eyes, as I thought of how I lied to Sam. How much she worried for me, and how right she was to. I wondered how I managed to keep my cool out in the field. How my aim was so perfect, and how long it was until my aim was off, and I accidentally killed an innocent bystander. The rest of the course was frozen solid.

And finally, I thought of Dan. Killing anyone and everyone he could. How he made sure that he was created, and how strong he was. I'm stronger than that now. And it was only a matter of time before it all came crumbing down. How I was the only one who could actually protect the earth from any threat, and yet, I'm it's biggest threat. I knew how many were afraid of me. But it wasn't me they were afraid of. Not even the power I had. Well, they were afraid of my power, but it wasn't the main cause of their fear. They were afraid of what I might do with it, and what would happen if I ever lost control of it. That's why I knew I was still being secretly being hunted. So that they were ready to stop me if I ever got out of line. I never exposed them though. I like to let them think that I didn't know about it. Because I knew why they were doing it.

I realized that I had been using my Ghostly Wail. The room was destroyed. And I was completely out of power. But it didn't matter. As I changed to my human form, I realized how light, relieved, and peaceful I felt at that moment. I really needed that.

I knew that I had a lot of explaining to do, and I knew that the road ahead would be difficult, but I knew that they had to know. And I knew that that they needed to trust that I was ok, even when I wasn't because it is a price that I, no, _we_ couldn't afford that came with the distrust. Vlad could **not** be allowed to take over the universe, because he would destroy it, and nowhere would be safe ever again. I might've known Vlad best before the Disateroid, and I may know the most about ghosts out of all of us, but I wasn't in Amity Park anymore. This is space, and aliens and galaxies and other dimensions. We would all be haunted by our past, and plagued by what was at hand. They spent this time with Vlad, and they probably know some pretty useful things about him that I never would know. I had to stop playing hero all the time, and stop claiming all the responsibilities in the world, because I can't do it alone. We have to do this together.

We must guard the galaxy together, and save it from Vlad, or everything would be destroyed.

 **Well guys, I hope you enjoyed book 1! Book 2 will not be uploaded for some time just to make it easier on me for future purposes.**

 **I've had a lot of fun writing this and hope that y'all who stuck around enjoy and continue to enjoy my writing. It's so cool to see my progress from chapter 1 to here. Thanks for all the support and I'm really sorry for when I was a difficult person at times.**

 **Thanks so much for reading _The Guardian of Amity Park_ book 1 and will stick around to see what happens in book 2.  
Thanks so much again and seriously, all of you reading this right now mean so much to me and your support and the fact that you are even reading this just means the world to me!  
Thank you so much! **

**BYE! :)**

 ** _Petition:_ ****/jaxqokz**

 _ **Twitter:**_ **Holly Payne ( jalapenoHP) /jalapenoHP?s=03  
BringDannyPBack ( BringDannyPBack) ****/BringDannyPBack?s=03**

 ** _Facebook_ _:_** **(please note: although it is a CLOSED group, please still try to join, because someone will let you in, if not me.;) )** **groups/burninggodzilla36/**


	19. UPDATE!

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongSo, I know I haven't posted in a long time, and I'm sorry about that, but I'm currently working on a rewrite. The version you have already read (just now) will stay as-is until both stories have been completely rewritten. I realemize GAM/em/strongem (Ghost of Amity Park) /emstrong 2 is still in progress, but I want/strongstrong /strongstrongto get the rewrite completely finished before I post a new chapter. /strongstrongSo, that means my hiatus is still in effect but I did want to let everyone know that I haven't forgot about y'all. I remember my promise, don't worry! 3/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I know that a lot of scenes and ANs are very /spanem style="text-decoration: underline;"cringe/emspan style="text-decoration: underline;" worthy, but I have been practicing and reading other official works to try and improve my writing techniques. One thing that I hope to have improved on when the rewrite is finished as sticking to a POV and style. I realize that that can get really annoying, but I am working on it./span/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"That's all for now, and I hope y'all like what I have to come!/span ~Niki/strong/p 


End file.
